Nerd
by FrannyGazelle
Summary: Suzuno was a nerd in her past childhood, no one accepts her, nor wants to be her friend, except her first ever friend, Nagumo, but friendships take a sudden turn... Betrayal, and non-acceptance. But, when she's on her teenage years in Highschool, everything changes. Will Nagumo love her for just her looks? or as herself?
1. First Friend

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

_"**Geek**"_  
That's what people used call me, or, "**four-eyes**", and even _"**dufus**"_.  
...But the most painful name they could call me is

**NERD.**

**Chapter 1: First Friend**

* * *

I was just seven that time, I wore big-nerdy glasses with dark rims, I had two-bucked teeth in front, which made me looked like a bunny. I knew I was adopted in a young age, probably when I was five, I had a kind-loving mother, and a mean older sister. My sister was the reason why I knew I was adopted in the first place, probably she was jealous of me, or maybe she doesn't accept me as her sister. If my sister cannot accept me, no one can... Even myself. Even if my name's Suzuno Fuusuke

"YOU ARE ADOPTED! CAN'T YOU SEE?! MOTHER DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU! IT WAS ALL A LIE!" The angry voice of Suzuno's older sister shouted in her head. Suzuno looked down, and sighed sadly, looking at her food which her mother made for her, sitting on a lone bench. In her hand was a sticky-note letter which she got in her lunchbox, saying: "Here's your lunch for today, honey. Love you. -Mom".

"Why can't I just..." A tear left Suzuno's eye. "...No. No one can accept me." Suzuno wiped her tears.

"HEY, NERD!" A girl with green-curly hair with two girls, with a couple boys.

"H-huh? Nitou?" Suzuno turned around franticly. "What are y-?!" Nitou pushed Suzuno down on her knees as her food scattered on the ground, even her glasses.

Everyone laughed, pointed fingers at her.

_**"HAHAHA! GEEK!**"_

_"**NERD!**"_

Suzuno's eyes stared at them, filling up with tears, then she immediately looked down, making her tears drip down the ground.

"C'mon, guys." Nitou smiled arrogantly at Suzuno then glanced. "Let's go." She giggled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" The others laughed and left poor Suzuno on her knees.

"..." Suzuno stood up as soon no one was there to be seen. She wiped her tears on her jacket and sniffled as she was picking up her glasses then wearing them.

Suzuno turned to her spilled food and sighed, she got her empty lunch containers and placed it in her lunch bag. Suzuno glanced at her soiled lunch, but as soon as she took a step, she tripped from her loose shoelace, a total face-plant on the hard ground.

"O-ow..." Suzuno cried as she felt pain on her knees, she wounded them.

Suzuno still kept her whole body sticked to the ground as she was burrying her face in her arms, she cried softly, so no one would here her, or see her like this. Then she sat up and continued crying, wiping her tears on her wrists.

"Why does stupid things always happen to me?!" Suzuno blurted out as she cried. Then soon enough, she buried her face on her hands.

"H-hey!" A confused or faint voice said. "Are you okay?"

Suzuno looked up with her tear-filled eyes, and saw a boy with messy-red hair. He sat in front of her, making his face quite close to Suzuno's.

"...?" Suzuno backed away a bit, covering half of her face with her over-sized jacket sleave. It made her quite cute.

"Can you talk?" He asked.

"...Y-yes." Suzuno nodded.

"Oh." The boy chuckled. "I thought you were mute or somethin'." He rubbed the back of his head.

"No I'm not... I just-" Suzuno tried to cover her wounds on her knees.

"Hey... What happened to you?" He asked Suzuno again.

"I-... I tripped on my shoelace... and this happened." Suzuno showed him her knees, they were awfully scabed...

"Can you stand?"

"Why do you have so much questions?" Suzuno gave a faint smile.

"I'm just conserned about you, jeez! Just answer me." He rolled his eyes.

"Um..." Suzuno thought for a second and shook her head.

The boy gave a calm smile, then stood up. Suzuno looked up at him, looking confused, then, he stretched out his hand to her.

"W-what are you doing...?" Suzuno blushed a little, nobody ever lended a hand to her.

"Helping you! You can't stand well, can you?" He laughed.

"I-I don't need that!" Suzuno puffed up her cheeks. "I'm fine!" Suzuno stood up slowly, trying to avoid the pain. "Ah...!" Suzuno wobbled and bumped on the boy's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?!" He asked, this time, he was way serious, he held on her shoulders.

"Y-yes! I am! Stop asking me!" Suzuno became a bit red.

"Stop trying to push yourself! I know you're in pain! Don't deny it!" The boy raised his voice louder.

"..." Suzuno turned away. The boy gave a sigh.

"Look, I'll just bring you to the clinic, and that's it."

Suzuno nodded, without any word.

"I'll help you going there." He insisted.

"W-what? Why?" Suzuno turned to him.

"Because that's what our teacher taught us in class." He smiled.

"Oh." Suzuno replied softly. The boy turned to Suzuno and said.

"By the way, my name's Nagumo Haruya."

Suzuno smiled, she was happy to know him.

"Mine's Suzuno, Suzuno Fuusuke."

"Ah... So you're the "NERD" everybody's been talking about!" Nagumo chuckled a bit.

"... Suzuno nodded.

"Well..." Nagumo placed thought for a second. "You are one, especially with your glasses."

"H-hey!" Suzuno puffed up her cheeks.

"N-no! I meant the other one." Nagumo tried to calm her down.

"Huh? What do you mean... There's another meaning?" Suzuno turned to him.

"It means smart, or... intelligent!" Nagumo gave a smile.

"I-I didn't know that..." Suzuno turned away, slightly blushing.

"In my point of view, you're very lucky to be one 'cause you're the smart one." Nagumo pouted.

"Haha, thanks." Suzuno started to smile.

"No problem, Suzuno." Nagumo smiled back.

"..." Suzuno stared blankly for a second, then turned back to Nagumo. "Fr-..."

"Huh? What?" Nagumo tilted his head.

"F-frie..." Suzuno became shy.

"I-I don't understand, Suzuno... Spit it ou-!"

"Are we F-friends?" Suzuno blurted out.

Nagumo was lost with words, he was shocked.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"J-just answer me." Suzuno looked down shyly.

"O-of coarse I am, since I met you." Nagumo replied.

Suzuno looked up at him and blushed a shade of pink.

"H-huh...?"

"I said, you are my friend, Suzuno." Nagumo chuckled.

"Y-you are...?" Suzuno said in a brittle voice.

"Yeah! Why not?" Nagumo smiled.

"..." Suzuno turned away.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Nagumo turned to her.

"No." Suzuno replied.

"Then what?" Nagumo slightly smiled.

"It's just that... No one has accepted me before." Suzuno smiled faintly.

"I accept you, Suzuno." Nagumo replied.

"Heh..." Suzuno smiled a bit. "Then you'll be the first."

"WHAT?! Me?! First?!" Nagumo was shocked.

"Yes." Suzuno nodded. "I never had a friend before... They won't accept me to be."

"But at least now, you have one." Nagumo chuckled softly.

"Yeah... Thanks." Suzuno turned to him and smiled. Nagumo smiled back.

**...Thank you...**

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Bullied

**~Nagumo's POV~**

* * *

Well yeah, I met her, the nerdy girl with white hair. She seems accident-prone, but she is smart-looking, also, she seems kind, I don't understand why people in school dislike her so badly... Suzuno's not so bad, why do they hate her so much? And now here I am waiting for her, on a bench, outside the clinic. I was waiting for years! What's taking her so long in the clinic?! Jeez!

**Chapter 2: Bullied**

* * *

"I'm done." I heard her shy voice in front of me. She had two band-aids in each knee, with the shape of an "x". She was carrying her baby-blue lunchbag.

"Why just now?" I groaned... I was terribly bored... Even too bored to stand up.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting... The nurse had to medicate them then patch them up." She looked guilty, but she gave me a faint smile.

I sighed. "It's okay, at least your knees are okay now." I finally stood up the bench.

"We better get to class." I went beside her. "What section are you?" I asked her.

"Uhm..." She looked down, as if she was shy or somethin'. "A, my class is A-1." She answered turning to me.

"A-1?" I wanted to be sure.

"Yeah! A-1." She nodded.

"That's my section too!" I said shockly.

"What? You?" Suzuno looked pretty unsure.

"Yep, me." I laughed.

"If you're my classmate, how come I never saw you in class before?" She tilted her head.

"Well... Because..." I scratched the back of my head. "I sit at the back, but I never saw you neither."

"Probably the people in front of you are blocking me, because I'm in front." She said in a proud tone. I chuckled.

"Haha, yeah, probably."

As we went inside the class, our teacher was teaching already. Everyone stared at me and Suzuno. AWKWARD.

"Suzuno! Nagumo! Where have you two been?" Our teacher asked with a worried voice. I opened my mouth to speak.

"She-"

"OOOOH~! NAGUMO HAS A GIRLFRIEND~!" Some jerk just blurted out in front of my face.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH~!" My class teased.

"CLASS! Let Nagumo explain!" Our teacher told, making everyone silent. I cleared my troat and started.

"Suzuno tripped from her shoe-lace, and wounded her knees, teacher. So I helped her." I smiled.

"WHAT?" Nitou blurted out with a laugh. "Just from a shoe-lace?! How dumb are you, Suzuno?!"

There it was, the whole class started laughing at my friend. I really felt bad for her, I could see her teal eyes full of embarrassment.

"I just didn't know it was untied, Nitou." She said with a serious tone. "Probably this wouldn't happened if you didn't bully me earlier!"

Everyone was like: "OOOOOH! BURN!". Wait, WHAT?! Nitou is a BULLY?! Nitou stood up angrily.

"WHAT?! I DID NOT!" She pointed her finger at Suzuno. Ow... Harsh.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Suzuno crossed her arms. And our teacher was just... Listening...?

"I-I..." Nitou lost her words... But here comes another topic. "Nagumo!" She shouted at me.

"What?" I looked confused at her. "What did I do?"

"Why did you help her?!" She shouted louder. Eesh...

"Why? What's wrong helping her? She's my friend." I raised my eyebrow.

"But she's a NERD! And we DON' .NERDS." She glared at me then Suzuno.

I turn to Suzuno, she was shocked, s-she was... hurt.

"I-I'm not a nerd!" Suzuno told Nitou in a brittle voice as if she was about to cry.

"Yeah, right!" Nitou rolled her eyes. "Look at you! Those big glasses of yours, your stupid bucked teeth, and your ugly face!"

Everyone gasped, I turned to Suzuno again, her eyes were tearing up again. Nitou said the "S" word! D:

"I-I'm not ugly...!" Suzuno hicced.

"Not ugly?! LOOK AT YOU! You think your pretty?" Nitou said sarcasticly. "Well guess what. You're NOT."

I stared at Suzuno, she covered her mouth as tears ran down her face.

"S-Suzuno, no." I whispered. She just shook her head then ran out from the classroom.

Everone stared at Nitou, then she just sat down, pretending like this never happened.

"Look what you've done, Nitou!" I shouted angrily.

"Done what, Nagumo?" She said sarcasticly at me, crossing her arms. "I did the right thing!"

"Nitou!" My teacher called her in an angry tone. "That wasn't right. Is this how you behave at home?"

"N-no, miss." Nitou looked down.

"You know, when you say that to Suzuno, it's like hurting your own mother." Teacher continued.

"..." Nitou was speechless.

"I'll have to talk with Hitomiko about you." She just stared at Nitou. "Nagumo, go get Suzuno." Miss told me.

"H-hai." I bowed and left the classroom... *sigh* again.

Suzuno wasn't so far from the classroom, I found her facing the wall crying, her head was leaning on the cornered wall, looking down. I approached her slowly.

"Suzuno." I blurted out when I was already behind her.

"D-don't look at me...!" She said in a brittle voice, still facing the wall. "...I'm ugly."

I held her shoulders and turned her around, facing me. Her eyes were tightly shut, tears flowing down her face. "Listen to me Suzuno, you're not ugly." I told her.

She openned her eyes, staring at me, with those blue teary-eyes. She seemed to stop, she just kept staring...

"W-what did you say?" Suzuno asked me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I said you're not ugly Suzuno." I smiled a bit, still holding her shoulders.

"R-really?" Suzuno sniffled. I nodded.

"You're beautiful." I felt like butterflies in my stomach. A very unusual feeling for me...

I saw Suzuno's eyes widen with shock, her cheeks were pure red.

"Y-you really think so...?" Suzuno turned away, but her eyes still stared at me. I nodded again.

"Mh-hm."

"B-but why me? Beautiful? Why not Nitou? or An?" Suzuno looked down. "Why?"

I looked down... Then I gave a smile, along with a little laugh. "Because..." I turned back to Suzuno. "What matters more, is in here." I pointed my finger on her chest.

I pulled back my hand and continued smiling at her. She smiled back, then pulled me closer with her arms, she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Nagumo-kun. Thank you." She whispered on my ear, as she snuggled my neck.

I slowly wrapped my arms on her sholders. "No p-problem."

"W-what is he...?!" Nitou was behind them, she saw everything.

"A-ah!" She removed her arms around me, wiped her tears with her sleaves as she fixed her glasses. "S-sorry! So sorry!" She backed one step, turning away.

I tilted my head a bit, looking at her confused. She looked so scared... As if she saw someone...

"SUZUNO! YOU!" Nitou charged towards Suzuno, pulling her hair.

"NIITOUUU! STOOOP!" Suzuno cried, trying to avoid Nitou from pulling her hair.

"NITOU! STOP THIS!" I pulled her away, but Suzuno... Her hair was messed up, her glasses were sidewards on her face. And her face... Was sad and full with tears.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I wraped my arm around her, comforting her, as she was burrying her hands on her face.

"SHE'S A FRIEND STEALER! A LIAR!" She pointed harshly at Suzuno with an angry tone. I hugged Suzuno tighter.

"SUZUNO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I shouted back. "IF ANYONE DID SOMETHING WRONG, THAT'S YOU, NITOU!" I glared at her then left with Suzuno.

I brought Suzuno into somewhere safe, where Nitou wouln't hurt her anymore.

"Suzuno! why did you let her hurt you like that?! You shouldn't-!"

"Why did you stop her?! You could just let her hurt me!" Suzuno shouted at me, while tears filled up her eyes.

"Suzuno-!"

"NOW HER ANGER TOWARDS ME IS WORSE!" Suzuno's face became pale... Something's not right. "You should h-have let... her..."

Suzuno passed out in front of me, I caught her by her shoulders.

"Suzuno!" I shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. "SUZUNO!"

**...Help Me...**

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Heart Burn Asthma

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

I'm fine... I'm okay... You don't need me to bring me to the hospital... If only my mouth allowed me to speak. All I remember that I was in darkness, pitch black...  
And... Nagumo's voice, asking for help... Bouncing in my mind. "HELP!" "SUZUNO!". The screaming and crying. And my mom and sister... They're here as well... I could hear their voices. The sound of the wheels rolling rapidly, It was really hard for me to breath... I-I can't take it ANYMORE!

**"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?! SUZUNO!"**

**"PLEASE! HELP HER! DO EVERYTHING FOR HER TO BE WELL AGAIN!"**

**"SUZUNO!"**

**"Suzuno!"**

**"...Suzuno..."**

**Chapter 3: Heart Burn Asthma**

* * *

I open my eyes... I saw the light... Passing downwards rapidly... I turned to my left. I saw my mother... holding on the bar of the rolling bed, that I was lying on...  
She stroked my hair, she was crying... I turned to my right... I saw my sister... She looked... Very worried.

"M-mom...?" I blurted out in my brittle voice.

"Suzuno! Suzuno! Don't worry dear, mommy's here... You're going to be alright..." My mom continued stroking my hair.

"Suzuno! What happened to you?! You made me and mother worried!" My fifteen-year old sister said worriedly. I nearly cried that my sister actually cared about me.

"S-sis... You...-"

"Suzuno?! SUZUNO?! Oh my god...! SUZUNO!" My mom and sister held my arms... Trying to stop them from shaking.

I lost control of myself, I blacked out again... My body just started shaking uncontrollably, I couldn't breath... My heart burns... It hurts... Make it stop...! The words that I've heard... They're repeating in my head... Again and again. Wake me up...! Help me! This is a bad dream! I hate it! Get me out of here! HELP!

"NO!" I sat up... I was wearing white or probably with a little blue... I was on the hospital bed, tucked up. My mother was sitting on the sofa with my sleeping sister.

"Suzuno!" My mom walked to me and held my hands. "I'm glad you're okay...!"

"Mom..." I said in a soft brittle voice.

"Yes dear?" My mom smiled at me and sniffled.

"How did I end up in the hospital?" I asked.

"Your school called up... And they brought you here, ASAP." My mom answered. "What happened at school? Tell me, I know there is a problem, was it about that Nagumo kid?"

"N-Nagumo...? No...! He's my friend who helped me when I passed out." I said as I shook my head, Nagumo isin't bad!

"Ah... I see... Thank God he helped you, if not... Probably your illness will worsen!" My mom held tighter on to my hands.

"At least I'm fine now mom..." I gave a faint smile. "Where's Nagumo?" I looked around.

"He probably went home, dear." My mom answered. "C'mon, get some rest." She layed me down on the bed. Suddenly, the phone rang. My mom answered it immediately.

"Hello? Who's this?" My mom asked the phone, then she nodded. "It's for you, Suzuno." My mom lended the phone to me. I sat up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Suzuno?" A familiar voice answered back.

"N-Nagumo?" I was shocked, he called me!

"Suzuno! Are you okay now? Geez! You scared me earlier!" Nagumo sounded annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Yeah... I'm fine, don't worry about me." I smiled. "Where are you?" I asked.

"At home, on the phone... Talking to you." I could hear him chuckle through the line.

"Why'd you call up, anyway?"

"I was worried about you Suzuno, ." He answered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah right, I barely know you!" I giggled. "We just met today!"

"Yeah... But, you seem like family to me ya'know?" He laughed too. "It's like, I've known you before."

"Yeah... You too." I smiled with a sigh.

"Oh, have to go! Everyone is-!"

"Hey, Suzuno! GET WELL SOON!" A different voice on the phone said. Nearly everybody said as I heard on the phone.

"Haha, thanks!" I laughed.

"Bye now!" They laughed along.

"Okay, bye." I smiled then placed down the phone.

"Was that your friend? Nagumo?" My mom asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, that was him."

"He seems kind." My mom smiled at me. "I'm glad he helped you."

"I'm glad he helped me too." I smiled back.

"C'mon Suzuno, get some rest." Mother tucked me in the blanket, stroked my hair, then kissed my forehead. "Good-night, dear."

"Good-night, mom." I closed my eyes as my mom turned off the lights.

* * *

_**...A baby...**_  
**I saw that baby again...**  
**I had this dream since I learned I was adopted.**  
**The poor baby just kept on crying and crying... On a door step.**  
**It was a cold-snowy night as I can recall... Very cold that the baby's hair became frosty white...**  
**...Just like mine...**  
**Then I woman looked peeked at the door... To see where the crying was coming from, then she finally saw the baby...**  
**She felt pity for the baby, and lifted it out of the carboard box. She carried the baby in her loving arms. The woman took her in, trying to calm her down with a single hush with a smile.**  
**...Then the baby was happy...**  
**I just don't know why do I keep seeing that baby... I'm just not sure who was that baby... Is it me? Is that how mommy found me?**

* * *

I woke up, my eyes opened slowly... The curtains were drawn wide open, letting the sun light the whole room. My mom and my sister were not here anymore... I was all alone. Mom had to go to work to pay for the hospital fee, my sister had to go to school as well. I still feel a little pain in my chest... Darn, I missed school today... I wonder what they're studying at school.

Suddenly, the phone rang... And without hesitation, I answered it. "H-hello?"

"Hey, Suzuno!" Nagumo's voice answered back.

"Ah! Hello, Nagumo!" I said happily.

"Haha, I guess you're wondering what's our Homework for today!" He chuckled.

"Y-yeah! So what is it?" I asked.

"Well, only one. It's the History book, read pages... er... pages 30-35, then we have a quiz about that tomorrow." Nagumo answered. Probably he was reading his own notes.

"Okay... Pages 30-35, History book, got it." I wrote them down on a piece of paper.

"Sorry if I confused you a bit... My own handwriting is hard for me to read sometimes.

"Haha, mine too." I laughed softly.

"Well, yeah, I called up because I'm going there now." He told me. "Okay? Bye."

"What?! Nagumo! Wait! WAIT!" I shouted.

"Huh? What is it?" He went back on line.

"Now?! What do you mean NOW?! It's still... 10:03! Why so early?" I asked franticly.

"Class got suspended... After Math and History class." I could hear him chuckle a bit.

"Why?" I asked again.

"You have too much questions! I'll be answering those when I get there. Bye!" He started to place down the phone.

"Nagumo!" All I heared was multiple "beeps", he hanged on me. Meh. I all I had to do was wait.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Visiting Her

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

I waited for hours... Nagumo's not here yet... Well, my bag's just at the sofa, I'll do my Homework while waiting for him instead...

**Chapter 4: Visiting Her**

* * *

**~Nagumo's POV~**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Excuse me, do you know what room number is Suzuno staying?" I asked the the nurse in the counter.

"Suzuno...?" The counter woman wondered and checked the computer.

"Yeah! She's my friend." I smiled widely.

"Oh, you mean Suzuno Fuusuke?" The nurse asked me after checking the computer.

I nodded. "Mh-hm!"

"Well, her room number is 3558, may I ask your name?" The nurse asked again.

"Nagumo Haruya." I answered as the Nurse started to write down my name on the list.

"Okay, thank you." The nurse smiled at me and continued with her work.

So I went off looking for room 3558, it nearly took me an hour to look for Suzuno's room! Her room was so hard to find! But there it is, right in front of me... I reached for the door knob, but immediately I pulled back, because I felt nervous. I gave a sigh, then turned the knob, opening the door, there I saw Suzuno, sleeping, her glasses were tilting sideways, her History book was on top of her lap, and she was holding a pencil with her loose hand, probably she was doing the asignment, then she fell asleep. I went closer to her, holding her shoulder.

"...S-Suzuno." I whispered as I shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up."

"...Hnn... F-five more minutes." She groaned and turned the other way around. I pouted.

"Wake up!" I poked her hip, tickling her.

"EEP!" Suzuno immediately sat up and turned to me. "Nagumo! What is wrong with you?!" She shouted as she glared at me, fixing her glasses.

"Hahaha!" I laughed loudly.

"Hmph!" Suzuno crossed her arms and turned away, puffing up her cheeks. "Meanie!"

"Hey! I was just kidding!" I pouted again.

"Fine. Just don't tickle me anymore... I'm very ticklish." She sighed.

"'Kay." I smiled. Heheh... She's ticklish, _cute_.

"Why'd you visit?" Suzuno asked me.

"Because..." I looked down smiling. "I was worried about you."

Suzuno paused, with her eyes wide open... She seemed shocked... Even her cheeks were flushed with red.

"Y-you... You were...?" Suzuno asked in a soft voice.

"Of course! You're my friend, aren't you?" I chuckled.

Suzuno was speechless... She looked down... Still with her eyes wide open. I continued smiling... But... Somethings not right, I noticed Suzuno breathing heavily, she held her chest as if... She can't breath.

"Suzuno?! Wh-What's wrong?!" I held her shoulders worriedly.

"C-can't... breath...!" Suzuno became weaker and weaker.

"S-Suzuno! What should I do?!" I shouted.

"Get... Help... N-Nagu-..."

"**SUZUNO!**"

Suzuno was breathing heavier, she was gulping and panting, I layed her down on the bed, holding her hand.

"...Na..Nagu..mo..." Suzuno slurred out, she was having a hard time speaking as well.

"Don't worry, Suzuno..." I tried to calm her down, help her breathing to be normal again. "Everything will be okay, Just don't give up." Suzuno held my hand tightly,  
struggling. I immediately pressed the button of the speaker beside Suzuno's bed.

"_Hello, this is the-_"

"**HELP! SUZUNO! SHE'S IN TROUBLE! HELP HER PLEASE!**" I shouted at the speaker.

"_On it!_" Then the line was cut off.

"It'll be fine, Suzuno, I won't leave your side." I told Suzuno.

"H-hn..." Suzuno gave a nod as tears filled up her eyes.

"Where's the patient?" The doctor came in with a bunch of nurses carrying some appliances, putting them on Suzuno.

"Excuse me, sir." The Nurse removed my hand from Suzuno's, placing a mask on Suzuno's mouth.

"W-what are you doing to Suzuno...?" I asked worriedly.

"You have to stay outside before further notice." The doctor told me.

"No! I'm not leaving Suzuno's side!" I shouted then tried to be by Suzuno's side, but the nurses shoved me away.

"I said leave!" The doctor shoved me out of the room. And shut the door tightly.

I had to stay outside, and wait... I walked back and forth impatiently. I was worried of what could have happened to Suzuno. It's all my fault that she's in this mess, I hope Suzuno's fine.

Seconds became to Minutes, Minutes became to Hours... And still they weren't coming out of the room yet. It's already 5:12 pm... It's getting late. Nurses went out the room one-by-one but the docter stayed in.

Finally, the Doctor came out of the room, I stood up.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes... She's stablelized, but make sure you don't make her heart rate higher, if she does, we have to do the same proceedure again." The doctor answered me.

"Doc...?"

"Yes?"

"What's her illness...?"

"Asthma. She has asthma." He answered me.

"Huh? Asthma?" I wondered.

"Asthma is a synthom when the patient has a hard time breathing, that could happen by the cause of Heart Burn.

"H-heart burn...?" I got worried.

"Heart burn is a painfull feeling on the chest." He continued.

"O-okay doctor... Thank you." I was terribly worried, I didn't know that Suzuno's illness was that serious.

"You're very welcome." The doctor left.

I openned the door, and saw Suzuno, but this time, she had gears all around her, she still had that mask on her mouth. But the most thing I felt bad about was the pump-thingy helping Suzuno breath and the monitor that "beeps" multiple times. I just wish it was me on the bed. I sighed, took a chair and placed it beside Suzuno's bed. I waited for her to wake up. And she did a couple minutes after, opening her eyes slowly.

"Nagumo...?" Suzuno said in a brittle voice, trying to sit up. "W-what..."

"S-Suzuno!" I turned to her. "N-no, stay down, you need rest." I pushed her back down gently, laying down the bed.

"No, I'm okay, I can handle it." Suzuno smiled faintly and sat up, putting on her glasses.

"Sorry for not staying by your side, the doctor didn't allow me." I looked down.

"It's okay, I understand." Suzuno nodded.

"Darn it, Suzuno... Why do you have to be in this mess?" I mummbled.

"..." Suzuno became quiet.

"O-oh! Sorry... Sorry to offend you." I appologized.

"No, it's fine, Nagumo..." She said franticly.

"..." I looked down agagin.

"...It's just how I got it is when I was born." Suzuno answered me. "My mom said that she found me in a very cold day causing me not to breath properly, or probably got it from my real mother or father.

"what? What do you mean...?" I turned to her curiously.

"You see..." Suzuno gave a faint smile. "...I'm adopted."

"So you're telling me, you're adopted." I was shocked.

"Yes." She nodded. "I figured it out a couple of years ago... Sad isin't it? I found out in such a young age." She sighed.

"..." I frowned... Speechless of what to say.

"W-what's wrong, Nagumo? Is everything okay?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"It's just that..." I started to feel ashamed. "I'm just like you."

"You're..."

"No... I don't have a family like you do." I frowned a bit. "I'm an Orphan."

"But that's the same thing!" Suzuno giggled.

"No it isn't!" I toned up my voice a little. "Adopted is when some family accepts you, an Orphan is the one that was left behind." I turned away. "You see, I live in an Orphanage."

"No wonder when you called up yesterday, there were many people on the phone." Suzuno smiled a little.

"Yeah, acctually, half of the class are orphans." I smiled a little as well.

"Really?! Wow... And Nitou?" She aske me.

"Yup, she's one of us too." I answered her.

"Oh... So that's why..." Suzuno looked down and frowned. "She's jealous of me that I have a family and she hasn't. And she didn't grow up in the right personality, I guess."

"Yeah... But I'm still mad after what she did to you." I pouted.

"Nevermind about that, it's okay." Suzuno smiled at me.

I checked my watch. "I better be going." I got my backpack and placed it over my shoulders.

"Aw... Okay... See you tomorrow." Suzuno smiled, but she still seemed sad that I'm leaving.

"Okay, I'll visit you again." I smiled back.

"Promise?" Suzuno placed out her pinky.

"Promise." I smiled calmly and wrapped my pinky arounf hers. "Bye."

"Bye." Suzuno waved.

I opened the door, about to leave, I feel sad about leaving Suzuno too. But I really have to head back home.

"...Nagumo?" Suzuno blurted out, making me turn.

"Yeah?" I look at her. "What is it?"

"Orphans and Adopted are the same... Because..." Suzuno looked down and smiled. "Orphans are children who don't know their real parents... Just like me, I never met them. And Adopted is when children are accepted."

"But I wasn't accepted." I started to feel bad.

"No! That's not true! I can prove it!" Suzuno pouted.

"How...?" I asked.

"You "were" accepted." Suzuno answered. "Why would you be in an orphanage in the first place if you weren't accepted?"

"I-I'm just not, they didn't accept me, they just took pity on me then took me in." I looked down, frowning.

"No, Nagumo." Suzuno told me. "You ARE accepted, that's the reason why they took you in."

"..." I stared at Suzuno, for a minute, I think that she was right.

"You see Nagumo, It's like me adopting you, because... I accept you as my friend." Suzuno said in a shy voice.

"I-I never thought it about that way..." I was shocked that Suzuno knew that much.

"And it's also like you, adopting me, because you accepted me as your friend." Suzuno smiled.

"..." I became quiet.

"You know, Nagumo..." Suzuno smiled faintly. "Because of you... You made me feel accepted. Thank you."

"..." I continued staring at her. "_Why do you have to be so right?_" I blurted out. She stared back at me, shocked, but she started to smile after.

"...Because I have to, Nagumo." Suzuno smiled. I smiled back, a little. "It's what I do, and it's what I'm made for." She finished

"I really have to go now." I pointed at the door with my thumb.

"O-oh! Yeah... Sorry to distract you..." Suzuno turned away.

"N-no It's fine...!" I walked towards the door. "Bye, Suzuno."

"Bye, Nagumo." Suzuno smiled and waved.

I start to leave... But then again...

"Nagumo?" Suzuno called again.

"What is it, Suzuno?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, chuckling.

"Be careful." She smiled.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled faintly, so did she. "Good-night, Suzuno." I leave then close the door.

**...Thank you for making me understand**

**the meaning of _acceptance_...**

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Life Saver

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

I wait for my mom and sister to arrive back to my room, and here I am lying on the bed... Breathing... Slowly. What was taking both of them so long? I put on my glasses and continued doing my History homework, I tap my pencil multiple times on my book, trying to solve the questinons, flipping the pages for some ideas, then finally, I finished it. I closed my book and placed my pencil between the pages, but still, they weren't here yet. Where are they...? I'm getting worried...

**Chapter 5: Life Saver**

* * *

"**...What do you mean she had an _Astmha Attack?!_**" I suddenly heard a voice shouting outside my door.

"Mom...?" I whispered as I turned.

"Yes, her heart rate went higher, making her breathing a bit faster, then the incident happened." Another voice replied.

"**What's the cause of all this nonsense?!**" A voice shouted.

"S-sis...?" I started walking towards the door, while the mask was still on my mouth.

"Probably emotional pain, joy, or even shock... or maybe-"

"Mom?" I called out as I opened the door, seeing my mom and my sister talking to the doctor.

"S-Suzuno!" My mother held my shoulders, pushing me back in the room slowly. "Stay back inside, dear! My goodness! That machine might get disconnected! Stay on bed, and mommy will be there for you later, okay?"

"M-mom what's going on...?" I asked worriedly. "I wanna hear too..."

"Suzuno..." My sister brought me back in my room again, closing the door, then she made me sit on my bed.

"Sis, why is mommy angry...?" I asked. "Because of me?"

"No, Suzuno." My sister held my shoulder. "Mom's just worried about you." She answered. "What happened a while ago when we were gone?"

"Uh... Nagumo." I looked down a bit blushing.

"What did that bastard do to you?! TELL ME!" My sister shouted.

"Ah! O-oh no! Nagumo didn't hurt me... I just..." I blushed more.

"You just, what...?"

"I think he likes me." I smiled faintly.

"Oh, Suzuno! You're to young for that!" My sister complained. "...But that's cute. Do tell more! Do you like him?"

I paused for a while and nodded, blushing madly. "...Yes."

"Aw... My little sister in loooove~" My sister teased.

"Stooop iiit~!" I held my cheeks cutely.

"Hahaha, oh Suzuno... You." My sister laughed. I started to wonder, then asked my sister.

"Sis...?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you acting different over me?" I asked. My sister became a bit quiet.

"...It's just, you made me realize that it doesn't matter if you know you're adopted. I know that what I've done to you was unacceptable... But..." She turned to me. "Do you still accept me as your family...?"

I got shocked. My sister changed, she actually started to care for me. "I-I..." I hugged my sister suddenly. "Why would I say NO to my sister...?"

"S-Suzuno..." My sister hugged back. "Thank you..." She looked at me. "I promise that I'll bring back what I was supposed to do since the begining."

"Okay, sis... I trust you..." I nodded. The door suddenly openned.

"Suzuno?" My mother called.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Honey, your mask will be removed by tomorrow, and doctor will give you this." She showed me an L-shaped tube.

"What's that...?" I asked.

"It's an inhaler, you use it if you have problems in breathing, or use it on an on going Astmha Attack." The doctor answered me.

"It'll be found in here, okay?" My mother placed it on the drawer.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Thank you doctor, for informing us about this." My mother thanked and smiled at the doctor.

"You're very welcome, ma'am." The doctor smiled back and left.

"Okay, Suzuno." Mother went in the room. "By tomorrow, we'll be out okay?"

"Why?"

"Because, we need to buy food for us here." My sister answered. "Okay?"

"I understand..." I felt a bit lonely, but it's okay. "I'll be waiting anyway." I smiled.

"Okay, it's passed your bed-time." My mother tucked me to sleep, removing my glasses, then kissed my forehead. "Good-night, Suzuno."

"Good-night, mama." I started closing my eyes, as my sister tucked herself on the sofa.

**~End of POV~**

* * *

**The next day...**

"...Bye, Suzuno. We'll be back later, don't worry, dear." Suzuno's mother whispered as she was stroking Suzuno's hair, then kissed her forehead. "Let's go Ayumi."

"Okay mom... Bye, Suzuno." Ayumi whispered then left the room with their mother.

Hours later, Suzuno woke up... The curtains were drawn back, but Suzuno still woke up alone. She sat up, placing her glasses on, stretched and yawned, rubbed her eyes.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Suzuno quickly answered it.

"Hello? Mama?" Suzuno held the phone between her head and shoulder.

"_It's me._" A voice chuckled on the other line.

"W-wha- Nagumo!" Suzuno laughed too. "What made you call me up?"

"_I'm going to visit you again._" Nagumo answered. "_I'm at a payphone, in front of the hospital, I'll be there in a while._"

"Really?!" Suzuno's eyes widen.

"_Yeah!_" Nagumo laughed a little. "_See for yourself!_" Nagumo placed down the phone.

Suzuno went off her bed immediately and looked out the window, and She saw Nagumo across the street. When Nagumo noticed her, he waved, smiling. Suzuno waved back, then turned, going back to the bed.

"Ah!" Suzuno held her chest, as she stopped beside her bed.

Suzuno gasped and panted heavily. Then she turned to the drawer, she reached for it as she was holding the bed for her to stand, she needed her inhaler, but Suzuno fell she had no more strength to get up, making her glasses fall on the ground along with her. Suzuno's eyes filled with tears, she gave a soft shout...

"...S-someone save me... I don't want to die... PLEASE!" Suzuno held her arms tightly, gasping for air. Suzuno curled up, and started loosing her breath.

"Suzuno...?" The door slowly openned, it was Nagumo. "I'm h-" Nagumo paused, shocked. His eyes widen seeing Suzuno on the floor. "SUZUNO!"

Nagumo dropped his bag quickly on the ground, he knelt and supported his hand under Suzuno's head.

"SUZUNO?!" Nagumo shooked her a little. "W-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"...N-Na...*gasp*..Nagumo...?" Suzuno turned a bit. Tears rolling down her face.

"S-SUZUNO!" Nagumo shouted worriedly. He noticed the inhaler on the drawer, and he quickly took it. "Here, Suzuno."

Suzuno quickly inhaled it twice then she continued crying, she was so terrified. "N-Nagumo..."

"It's okay, Suzuno." Nagumo wrapped his arms around her. "I got you."

Suzuno hugged back. "I-I was scared... I couldn't breath... I thought I was going to-"

"Don't say it!" Nagumo told. "You're alive, got it?" Suzuno nodded. "C'mon, let me bring you on the bed." Nagumo carried her bridal-style.

"Hey aren't I heavy for you?" Suzuno sniffled.

"N-nope...! Y-you aren't!" Nagumo puffed up his cheeks as he was carrying her up.

Nagumo placed her on the bed and tucked her up. "I'm sorry that I got you into this."

"It's not your fault... It just suddenly happened." Suzuno smiled faintly. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay." Nagumo nodded. "I just came here to check on you, I might go in a while."

"It's okay, I understand." Suzuno smiled.

"What happened?" Nagumo asked.

"I... I just suddenly felt pain in my chest when I was going to wait for you to get up, then, I tried getting my inhaler, but I tripped." Suzuno started to look sad. "very ironic, huh? I trip even without shoelaces." Suzuno chuckled.

Nagumo sighed. "It's fine, I trip and fall a lot of times in soccer."

"Oh really...? You play soccer?" Suzuno smiled as she turned to Nagumo.

"Yeah! Since I was not in school yet." Nagumo laughed. "Have you tried or played soccer?"

"Ah! I never... But I always wanted to, but you know, my condition, and my mom won't let me." Suzuno sighed.

"I see... It's okay!" Nagumo smiled.

"Huh?"

"When you get better, I'll teach you how!" Nagumo told. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Suzuno smiled. Nagumo turned to his watch.

"Oh, I have to go, it's 12:00 nn, I have to be home by lunch. Sorry, Suzuno." Nagumo started to get his things.

"I see..." Suzuno looked down. "Oh, and, Nagumo?"

"Yeah?" Nagumo went closer to Suzuno.

Suzuno pulled Nagumo's arm, kissing his cheek, but pulled back quickly. "Thanks for... Uhm... Saving my life, Nagumo." Suzuno turned away, blushing. Nagumo eyes were widened in shock, but his cheeks were turning red anyway.

"N-no problem, Suzuno. It was nothing..." Nagumo turned away as well. "B-bye." Nagumo left the room.

Suzuno sighed as he left. "Probably he doesn't feel the same way as I do." She tought. "AARRGGHHH~! Suzuno! Why'd you do that! That's very stupid of you to do!" Suzuno held her pure red cheeks.

**...I-I just wanted to show how much I _appreciate_ him.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Lies

**Chapter 6: Lies**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the orphanage, the children were preparing dinner, they were gathering around the table, along with Nagumo.

"So, how'd your visit go with Suzuno?" Hitomiko asked as she was placing down plates along with the chopsticks. everyone started to listen.

"I-it was fine." Nagumo answered softly.

"How is she?" Hiroto asked.

"Her condition is bad, so... Not much okay." Nagumo replied.

"Oh, I see... That's too bad." Hiroto sighed. Silence was played for a few seconds.

"...S-she kissed me, on the cheek." Nagumo blurted out, looking down while blushing.

"WHAT?!" Hiroto turned to him, along with the others, all of them bursted into laughter.

"HAHA~! NAGUMO GOT NERD COOTIES!" Everyone started to tease and point their fingers at him.

"I-it's not my fault!" Nagumo blushed more.

"Yeah right, you came there in the first place, Nagumo!"

"Quit it, just... Quit it." Nagumo turned away.

"What's with all the noise...?" Nitou came in, and then sat down her seat. "Netsuha, what happened...?"

"Nagumo got cooties from Suzuno!" Netsuha laughed. So did the others.

"Netsuha!" Nagumo puffed up his cheeks as he blushed pure red.

"SHE WHAT?!" Nitou stood up. Making everyone quiet. "SUZUNO'S SO DUMB! WHY WOULD SHE-?!"

"Nitou!" Hitomiko called her attention. "Don't say such words about Suzuno! Remember, your teacher and I talked and she told me you weren't behaving at all!"

"BUT HITOMIKO-SAN! SUZUNO KISSED-!"

"SHUT UP!" Nagumo shouted. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT SUCH A BIG DEAL?! IT WAS JUST A PECK ON THE CHEEK!" Nagumo started tearing up from the embarassment. "SHE KISSED ME BECAUSE I SAVED HER LIFE TWICE! SHE WAS SUFFOCATING!"

"N-Nagumo... Calm down...-!"

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Nagumo shouted louder. "IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR SAVING HER LIFE...?!" Nagumo left the table and ran upstairs.

"NAGUMO!" Hitomiko called, but Nagumo locked himself in. Hitomiko sighed. "You guys just eat, I'll go check on him."

Hitomiko left, going to Nagumo's room. Everyone turned to Nitou.

"WHAT?!" Nitou shouted.

"...You shouldn't have said that, Nitou." Kurakake replied. "I've done group works with Suzuno, and she's very kind. Right Kurione?."

"Yeah! And she's smart too! Especially at History!" Kurione smiled. Everyone turned to each other.

"I've seen her grades, and they were all high, all A+'s!" Hiroto told.

"But I feel bad that she has to have that kind of condition." An sighed.

"I can't believe, that she was like that." Netsuha looked down, the others felt the guilt too.

"Probably, Suzuno isin't so bad after all!" Atsuishi said. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah! We'll try to make it up to her!"

"How 'bout you, Nitou?" Kurakake turned to her and asked.

"Ew." Nitou glared. "Why would I? She's ugly." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "And why would I be friends with a "NERD"?"

"Nitou!" Hiroto shouted. "Stop saying that!"

"SO WHAT?! IT'S MY CHOICE!" Nitou replied, glanced and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile, upstairs...**

"Nagumo...?" Hitomiko knocked on his door.

"Leave me alone, Hitomiko-san." A sniffle replied behind the door.

"..." Hitomiko sighed. "Nagumo."

"What...?!" Nagumo cried more. "Just what...?"

"You see Nagumo... It isin't that bad." Hitomiko asured him. "It's normal for you children to have cooties, in my point of view."

"R-really...?" Nagumo asked.

"Of coarse!" Hitomiko chuckled. "And I think that Suzuno isin't that bad too. I know that she's a good kid."

"How are you sure about her?" Nagumo asked again.

"Hiroto." Hitomiko replied.

"What? Hiroto? What does this have to do Hiroto?" Nagumo sounded shock.

"He keeps on telling me that Suzuno is smart and kind... But she could also be lonely and sad." Hitomiko told.

"Yeah, that's true." Nagumo said. "Hiroto's right about her."

"I know..." Hitomiko laughed a little. "Hey... And uh..."

"What is it Hitomiko-san?" Nagumo started to listen.

"Just between you and me..." Hitomiko whispered. "...Hiroto likes Suzuno."

"W-what...?" Nagumo became quiet.

"You heard me, Hiroto likes Suzuno!" Hitomiko laughed.

"How did you know that, Hitomiko-san?" Nagumo asked.

"The others told me." Hitomiko replied.

"Nagumo...?"

"Just... Leave me alone."

"O-okay." Hitomiko started to leave. "Just call if you need me."

When Hitomiko was gone, Nitou sneaked to Nagumo's door.

"Nagumo?" Nitou called.

"...What do you want, Nitou?" Nagumo asked in an angry tone.

"I came here to visit you, I just wanted to ask if you're okay." Nitou replied.

"Do you think I'm okay? Being laughed at?" Nagumo shouted. "Especially you! Why would you say such things about Suzuno?! She didn't do anything to you! And you know that!"

"That's the point, Nagumo! She did do something to me!" Nitou lied.

"Just get out of here!" Nagumo tried to shoo her away.

"No!" Nitou shouted. "Let me explain!"

"Suzuno told me something... That has to do with you." Nitou told.

"Like what?" Nagumo asked again.

"She told me that you're dumb, because she's smarter than all of us! Especially you." Nitou answered.

"Suzuno wouldn't do such a thing to me!" Nagumo shouted.

"Suzuno would if she wanted to! She told me Nagumo! TOLD ME!" Nitou shouted back. "Look, she told that to me when she didn't meet you yet."

"I still won't believe you! Suzuno is my bestfriend!" Nagumo shouted louder.

"And what if?" Nitou did the same. "WHAT IF SHE REALLY SAID THAT?! WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?!"

"Nitou, Stop!"

"What if she was spreading rumors that you were dumb?! OH, NAGUMO GET REAL!"

"SHUT UP!" Nagumo gave a shout, making Nitou quiet. "Just stop it!"

"...Fine." Nitou stood up. "I told you everything I could tell you."

"You know, Nagumo? If I were you, I wouldn't trust her anymore." Nitou left Nagumo...

**...With lies.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Back to School

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

I was worried... Scared... He didn't call me or visited me for a week, and I'm going back to school by tomorrow... Where is he?

**Chapter 7: Back to School**

* * *

"Don't worry, Suzuno, I'm sure Nagumo will visit you! He'll be so happy to know that you're okay now..." Suzuno's sister patted Suzuno's back.

"How can you be so sure sis?" Suzuno turned to her sister.

"Uhm... Well... I don't know." Ayumi replied. "Nevermind, just see him tomorrow, okay?" She smiled as Suzuno nodded.

"I hope..." Suzuno laughed a bit.

"Sure thing." Ayumi stood up. "Wait here, I'll just check on mom."

"Okay."

Ayumi left the room, leaving Suzuno behind, then suddenly, the phone rang. And Suzuno quickly answered it.

"H-hello...? Nagumo?"

"_Pssh... You wish._" A voice answered the phone.

"W-who's this...?" Suzuno got frightened.

"_Who else would it be, **nerd**?_"

"NITOU?!" Suzuno shockly answered the phone. "W-why'd you call? Where's Nagumo?"

"_Nagumo doesn't want to talk to you, okay?_" Nitou said arrogantly.

"W-what...? What do you mean?" Suzuno started tearing up.

"_You don't get it, huh Suzuno?_" Nitou laughed a bit. "He's mad of what happened."

"I-I..." Suzuno started to feel embarassed. "What did I do?"

"_You called Nagumo dumb._"

"...What?" Suzuno started to raise her tone. "I didn't say that! I don't believe you!"

"_Yeah right._" Nitou rolled her eyes.

"What did you tell him, Nitou?! Where did you get that from?! I would never say that to him!" Suzuno shouted. "Let me talk to him!"

"_Ugh, you're so stubborn aren't you? I told you, he doesn't want to talk to you, EVER!_"

"Nitou... Please." Suzuno sniffled.

"_Oh? Why not? Deal with it Suzuno, Nagumo's mind isin't changing._" Nitou placed down the phone, leaving Suzuno crying.

"Nitou...?" Suzuno called, but multiple beeps just kept playing. "NITOU...?!"

Suzuno placed down the phone, then placed her glasses aside and sobbed on her hands.

"Suzuno, it's official, mom paid off your hospital bill, and...!" Ayumi paused as she saw her little sister in tears. "What happened?!" She sat beside her.

"Nagumo... *hic* Hates me...!" Suzuno cried louder.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Ayumi patted her back.

"Nitou said!" Suzuno answered. "She called me on the phone!"

"The girl who bullies you?!" Ayumi asked angrily.

"Mh-hm..." Suzuno nodded.

"That bitch...!" Ayumi mummbled softly. "Don't worry, Suzuno! If she'll be mean to you again, I'm going to teach her a goddamn lesson!"

"Like what...? ABC's?" Suzuno sniffled.

"HELL NO!" Ayumi shouted. "I'm going to bitch-slap her!"

Suzuno giggled softly. "Haha...~"

"And I'm going to punch her fu-"

"Ayumi! Watch your language!" Their mom arrived from the door.

"Mommy!" Suzuno raised her arms, asking for a hug. Her mom hugged her tightly, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Oh...? Why do you have tears in your eyes?" She asked Suzuno. "Did something happen while I was gone?" Then turned to Ayumi.

"Nitou is telling her lies, and she's the same girl who's bullying Suzuno." Ayumi replied.

"Huh? Nitou?" Their mom looked confused. "But she's a nice girl!"

"No mom, she's not." Ayumi told. "She's one of the reasons why Suzuno's in this mess."

"Suzuno? Is your sister telling the truth?" Their mom turned to Suzuno.

"...It's true." Suzuno looked down.

"Suzuno...!" Their mom looked at Suzuno in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Nitou is your bully?"

Suzuno nodded and started tearing up again. "*tsk* Oh baby girl... Come here." She gave Suzuno a hug and strokes on the back.

"I-I didn't tell you because I know that you like Nitou... I didn't want to destroy that bond because I wanted to be friends with her..." Suzuno cried and sniffled.

"Don't worry about that Suzuno." Her mom said in a low-tone. "Our bond is nothing to me anymore. All my bond was supposed to be only for you and Ayumi, I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay mom..." Suzuno smiled faintly.

"C'mon Suzuno, wear your glasses then pack your bags." Their mom told them. "Were sleeping at home tonight."

* * *

The three left the hospital and walked home.

"Mom? Are we there yet?" Suzuno yawned as she was carrying her backpack.

"Almost." Suzuno's mom replied, chuckling. "Are you sleepy dear?"

"Mh-hm..." Suzuno rubbed her eye under her glasses.

"Here, I'll carry you, Suzuno." Ayumi openned her arms to Suzuno, without hesitance, Suzuno wrapped her arms around Ayumi's neck and fell asleep.

"You too are getting along together very well, Ayumi." Their mother smiled.

"Yeah." Ayumi smiled back and placed her hand supporting Suzuno's head.

As soon as they got home, Ayumi brought Suzuno to her room and removed her glasses, placing them on the table beside her bed.

"Good-night, Suzuno." Ayumi stroked Suzuno's hair. "Sleep well." She kissed her forehead then left.

* * *

**Next day...**

"Hey Suzuno! Hurry up! we're going to be late for school!" Ayumi called.

"Coming sis!" Suzuno hurried down stairs, still putting on her glasses, then held her sister's hand. "Okay! Let's go!"

"Okay then!" Ayumi smiled. Then went off to the sidewalk.

"Be careful, you two!" Their mother waved. "Take care in school! Love you!"

"Okay mom! We love you too!" They replied then went off to school.

When they arrived to school, Ayumi dropped Suzuno in front of the pre-school area.

"Are you going to talk to Nagumo today?" Ayumi asked.

"Of coarse! I want to know what really happened." Suzuno smiled. "But I know it's not true, probably Nitou is just trying to scare me."

"That's the spirit!" Ayumi laughed.

"I hope it's true... I don't want Nagumo to hate me." Suzuno turned away.

"Hey..." Ayumi bent down a little. "Everything's going to be okay, just do your best."

"O-okay, sis." Suzuno started to smile again. "I will."

"Good." Ayumi stood up and sighed. "Well, I better be going then! Be good at school."

"Okay, bye! Ayumi-san!" Suzuno ran off waving. Ayumi paused in shock.

"...She called me Ayumi-san." Ayumi smiled then left.

Suzuno openned the door, and realized she was late.

"Sorry I'm late Ms.-!"

"WELCOME BACK SUZUNO!" Everyone welcomed her.

"H-huh...?" Suzuno straightened up her glasses in shocked.

"We're welcoming you!" Kurakake told.

"Yeah! And we want to make it up to you for what we did to you before." Netsuha said.

"WE'RE SORRY, SUZUNO!" Everyone appologized. Suzuno was about to cry, but pulled them back quickly.

"Appology, accepted!" Suzuno smiled. "Thank you for giving me this kind of greeting, I appriciate this so much!" She giggled. Suzuno looked around the room, but there was no sign of Nagumo. "Ah! Ms. Takuro!" Suzuno turned to her teacher. "Sorry I'm late..."

"It's okay, Suzuno." Ms. Takuro smiled. "I understand, you are excused for this day, and welcome back."

"T-thank you, miss." Suzuno bowed. The teacher bowed back.

"You may take your seat, Suzuno."

Suzuno placed her bag down and sat on her chair, on with the subject.

"So class, were going on History now... Who-"

Before the subject could continue, Nagumo suddenly openned the door.

"...Ms. Takuro, sorry I'm late." Nagumo bowed and looked at Suzuno, then glanced.

"What seems to be the reason, Nagumo?" Ms. Takuro asked.

"The bus left me." Nagumo said in a soft tone.

"And why is that?"

"...I woke up late." Nagumo looked down.

Everyone bursted into laughter, Nagumo became quiet, and blushed a little, he was embarassed.

"Class?"

"Sorry, miss." Everyone stopped.

"Okay, take your seat, Nagumo." The teacher told him.

"Thank you, miss." Nagumo went and sat on his chair. Suddenly, Suzuno caught his attention by a wave, but he ignored it, not even a smile on his face.

"How come Nagumo isin't waving back...? C-could it be?" Suzuno thought. "No! No... He's just probably having a bad day. I'll just talk to him on recess."

* * *

**Recess...**

When the bell rang for recess, Nagumo rushed out of the room quickly.

"H-he didn't even wait for me..." Suzuno became worried as she chased him out, but lost sight of him.

Meanwhile, Nagumo was on the table with his friends with an unusual visitor.

"Isn't he the one that got kissed by the**_ nerd_**?" A girl whispered in front of Nagumo

"Yeah... Gross." The other one shuddered and both of them left.

"...So I heared the "NERD" kissed you." A boy just went on the bench.

"Hiroshi?! W-who told you that?!" Nagumo growled at the table, it was one of his classmates.

"Oh~! I see someone gets affected!" Hiroshi laughed.

"Hiroshi! Quit it, Nagumo's in a bad mood!" Atsuishi told.

"Shut up!" Nagumo whispered. "Who told you?!"

"Oh yeah! Who told me? Ah, it's-"

"Nagumo...!" A voice called from behind, making everyone turn.

"Suzuno..." Nagumo turned away.

"W-where were you...? I've been looking around the school for you!" Suzuno said in a worried-tone. "Why didn't you visit me anymore? Nitou called up and told me that-!"

"Why are you here?" Nagumo groaned.

"H-huh...?" Suzuno was shocked of what she heard. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't Nitou talk to you?!" Nagumo stood up and glared at her.

"N-Nitou...?" Suzuno backed away from him as Nagumo was going closer to her.

"Pssh!" Nagumo rolled his eyes.

"N-Nagumo... You're scaring me..." Suzuno became frightened.

"Don't you get it Suzuno?!" Nagumo blurted out. "YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" Everyone stared at them.

"W-what...?" Suzuno started to tear up. "Why?"

"ALL YOU GIVE ME IS EMBARASSMENT AND PAIN!" Nagumo shouted closer to her face. "YOU EVEN CALLED ME DUMB! DO I EVEN LOOK DUMB TO YOU?!"

"Nagumo stop!" Atsushi told him and held Nagumo's shoulders, but Nagumo shook them off.

"N-no Nagumo...! I didn't-!"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Nagumo shouted louder, Asuishi held his shoulders again. Suzuno shook her head and started crying. "I HAD ENOUGH OFF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" Nagumo pushed Suzuno, making her fall into the mud puddle, along with her glasses. Everyone was in shock.

"NAGUMO! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Atsuishi pulled him away from Suzuno.

"SUZUNO!" Hiroto helped Suzuno up. Poor Suzuno was crying, her clothes were muddy on the side she fell on, even her hair has mud. Everyone gathered around them.

"Suzuno!" Kurakake helped her up too.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, NAGUMO?!" Kurione picked up Suzuno's glasses and wiped them with her shirt then gave it to Suzuno.

Suzuno placed them on as she continued crying.

"C'mon Suzuno, let's get you cleaned." Hiroto told, then glared at Nagumo. "The nerve!"

"Why you!-"

"Nagumo! Enough!" Atsuishi pulled him again. "What has gotten into you?! Let's go!" Atsuishi brought him away from them.

"A-ah...!" Suzuno held her chest.

"What's wrong, Suzuno...?!" Hiroto held her shoulders. Then Suzuno just suddenly collapsed. "SUZUNO!"

"Suzuno...?" Nagumo turned.

"Nagumo! Please just-!"

"Let me go!" Nagumo ran towards the crowd.

"NAGUMO!" Atsuishi called.

"Suzuno! Suzuno!" Nagumo went in the crowd, finding Suzuno unconcious. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"I don't know! She just... Fainted!" Hiroto replied worriedly, shaking her. "SUZUNO?!"

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo shook her too.

**SUZUNO!**

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Hatred

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"AYUMI!" Ayumi's classmate called.

"Huh? What is it Matsumi?" Ayumi looked shocked. "What's wrong?!"

"Y-YOUR SISTER! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO HER! FOLLOW ME, QUICK!" Matsumi ran out the door.

"OH MY GOD." Ayumi followed. "Not my sister..."

**Chapter 8: Hatred**

* * *

Matsumi and Ayumi rushed outside the highschool building.

"H-how'd you get this news about her?!"

"There was like a fight, then Suzuno was pushed." Matsumi replied.

"PUSHED?! BY WHO?!" Ayumi asked in anger.

"I don't know... But I know he had red hair, I was about to confront him but Suzuno suddenly fainted, I just had to call you."

"Oh, shit." Ayumi blurted out. Matsumi turned to her.

"W-what is it...?" Matsumi stared, then she turned to the direction where Ayumi's staring, it was a crowd of children.

"I have to get there." Ayumi rushed towards them.

"Ayumi! Wait!" Matsumi followed her.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" Ayumi shouted as she pushed some children aside. "SUZUNO!"

Ayumi saw Suzuno, she was unconsious in Hiroto's arms. She knelt beside Suzuno and took her from Hiroto.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Ayumi cried.

"C'mon guys, give space!" Matsumi told.

"Matsumi! get help! NOW!"

"Okay, on it!" Matsumi ran into the preschool-area.

"EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT SUZUNO! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!" Ayumi held Suzuno cheek, while swaying a bit.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Ms. Takuro came in the scene.

"Ms. Takuro!" Everyone turned to her.

"The ambulance is on their way here, Ayumi!" Matsumi rushed to her.

"Tell them to hurry up!" Ayumi shouted.

"Ayumi...?! W-what are you doing he-!" Ms. Takuro covered her mouth in shock. "Suzuno?! W-what happened to her?!"

"She fainted miss!" Kurakake replied.

"Her clothes...! There's mud all over them!"

"Miss, N-"

Ayumi noticed Hiroto by his red hair, and pointed at him angrily.

"You... YOU DID THIS!" Ayumi shouted.

"Ayumi! Calm down! It wasn't him!" Matsumi stopped her.

"THEN WHO DID THIS TO SUZUNO!?"

Nagumo ran away, completely terrified of Ayumi. Ayumi noticed him.

"HEY! COME BACK HE-!"

"Ayumi!" Matsumi called. "They're here!"

* * *

"SUZUNO! SUZUNO!" Ayumo cried as Suzuno was being taken in the emergency room.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to go in here." A nurse stopped her.

"BUT SUZUNO! SHE'S MY SISTER! I HAVE TO BE THERE! PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am... But you seriously need to wait here." The nurse rushed inside the emergency room.

Ayumi sat on the bench for hours, until their mom came.

"Ayumi...?" A voice called.

"Mom!" Ayumi ran to her and hugged her.

"What happened?! HOW'S SUZUNO?!" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know! They took her in there!" Ayumi cried.

"Was there any news about her when I was gone?"

"N-no... None." Ayumi shook her head.

"Ma'am?"

"D-doctor!" Her mother turned around. "How is she? Is Suzuno alright?!"

"Right now ma'am... Suzuno needs to be operated." The doctor said in a low-voice.

"NO! SUZUNO'S TOO YOUNG! IS THERE ANOTHER WAY?!" Ayumi shouted.

"You can choose if she'll get an operation or not, because there's only 50% chance she could survive this."

"..." Their mom became quiet

"Mom... Suzuno can't handle this..." Ayumi looked in her mom's eyes. "I know this is for the best but, what if Suzuno doesn't survive this?! What would happen to us?!"

"B-but, Ayumi... I-"

"Mom, please...! Suzuno's too young! I don't want to loose her, I don't want to loose my sister." Ayumi held her mom's hands. "When she's old enough... She could."

"Doc...?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"...I won't let my daughter get operated. Let's wait a bit."

"Okay ma'am, it's your choice, I won't argue with that. She's at room 05 at the Emergency room." The doctor smiled and left.

"T-thank you mom..." Ayumi hugged her immediately, crying. "Thank you."

"Shh... It's okay, Ayumi." Her mom patted her back. "Go visit Suzuno, I'll have to buy her medicine again."

As Ayumi got in the room, she saw Suzuno lying on the bed, she was tucked up, still dressed in her muddy clothes. Suzuno had ban-aids patched up on her face from her fall, and there was a mask attached on her mouth.

"Oh, Suzuno..." Ayumi sat on the bed and stroked her head. "It just hurt me to see you like this..." Ayumi sighed.

Suzuno woke up slowly. "Ayumi-san, W-where are we...?" Suzuno woke up and turned to her sister.

"Suzuno! I'm glad you're okay now!" Ayumi hugged her. "What happened? Were you hurt?"

"..." Suzuno leaned on Ayumi's shoulder.

"What's wrong Suzuno...?" Ayumi asked worriedly, hugging her.

"Nothing..." Suzuno replied. Then their mom suddenly went in, saying...

"Suzuno, you'll be out in the hospital in few hours, then tomorrow you'll rest for the whole day, and then, you'll go back to sch-!"

"NO!" Suzuno blurted out. "WHY?!"

"Suzuno!" Ayumi tried to calm her down.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!" Suzuno covered her ears, shaking her head. "I DON'T WANT THIS! I WANT TO TRANSFER!"

"Suzuno you know it's hard to just look for a school in a time like this." Her mom said.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Suzuno cried louder.

"Shh... It's okay, Suzuno..." Ayumi hugged Suzuno tightly to calm her down.

"...I don't want to go back... Please mama..." Suzuno cried sofly.

"Mom, Suzuno's right." Ayumi turned to her mom. "It's for the best so this won't happen over-and-over again."

"But, Ayumi...-"

"Suzuno just came out of the hospital yesterday! And where is she now?! Here again!" Ayumi told. "Suzuno is going to be endangered if she stays with them."

"..." Their mom thought deeply.

_**"...Okay."**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Gone

**~Nagumo's POV~**

* * *

Rumors were spreaing... Nobody wanted to talk to me because of what happened. All I have now is Atsuishi and Netsuha.

**Chapter 9: Gone**

* * *

"Hey? Why aren't you eating, Nagumo?" Atsuishi munched on his sandwitch.

"Yeah! Hitomiko worked hard for our food!" Netsuha told too.

"Not hungry..." Nagumo looked down at his lunchbox.

"C'mon, Nagumo... Cheer up!" Astsuishi sighed with a faint smile. "Suzuno will be fine!"

"How are you so sure about that?" Nagumo looked up to Atsuishi. "She just came out of the hospital, and I just made it worse."

"Nagumo..."

"I'll just go..." Nagumo stood up and left with his lunchbox.

"Netsuha... I'm really worried about Nagumo." Atsuishi turned to Netsuha.

"Nevermind him!" Netsuha continued eating his lunch. "He'll snap out of it."

"Good-morning, Ms. Takuro!" All the children greeted as they stood up.

"Sit down class." Ms. Takuro sighed as she placed her things on her desk.

Everyone sat down, thinking that why does their teacher looks disappointed.

"Class." The teacher called.

"Yes, miss?" Everyone turned to her.

"I have bad news for you guys." She took off her glasses. "Suzuno's not part of our class anymore."

"_Huh?_"

"_Why?_"

Everybody turned to each other. The classroom was filled with questions.

"Why miss?" Kurione asked.

"Well... She transferred schools, because... Her condition was really serious, and they chose to transfer her to a different school so her astmha doesn't occur anymore."

"IT'S ALL NAGUMO'S FAULT!" Kurakake stood up and pointed at him. "HE PUSHED HER IN THE MUD PUDDLE!"

"..." Nagumo was quiet. He was looking down the whole time.

"KURAKAKE!" Atsuishi called.

"HE'S THE REASON WHY SUZUNO TRANSFERED!"

"...W-we didn't even make it up to her yet..." Kurione looked down.

"**That's right!**"

"**Yeah!**"

The class murmured.

"That's enough for now, class!" Miss Takuro told. Everyone sat up straight.

"Yes, miss!"

So the class went on... 'Till dismissal time. Nagumo left immediately so he won't run into trouble.

"...Finally!" A voice said with a heavy sigh. "That nerd is gone!"

Nagumo stopped, he leaned on the wall and started to listen.

"N-Nitou?! Were you involved in the incident of Suzuno?!" A voice shouted. "But that's wrong!"

"Why not? I hate her, and she steals my bestfriend Nagumo away from me!" Nitou said arrogantly.

"W-what did you do?!" An asked.

"I told Nagumo a lie, that Suzuno called him dumb." Nitou rolled her eyes. "And there, Nagumo got mad at her then that happened."

"WHAT?!" An was shocked. "NITOU!"

"Don't worry, it's a white lie, he won't figure it out."

"DON'T YOU EVEN FEEL GUILTY ABOUT THIS?!"

"Nope, not even a little." Nitou gave a "hmph".

"I HAD IT WITH YOU!" An shouted.

"An? You're on Suzuno's side? But how could you?! You're my bestfriend!" Nitou shouted back.

"I blamed myself for being with you, beause you're hurting others!" An replied. "But this time, I'm sure... Whatever you say about others, especialy Suzuno... I'll never look at them the same way as you did." An left.

"Fine! I don't need you!" Nitou shouted. Suddenly, Nagumo came out of the blue.

"Nitou...?" Nagumo glared at her.

"N-Nagumo!" Nitou stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"You used me just to get rid of Suzuno?!" Nagumo growled.

"I...-!"

"How could you?! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!" Nagumo shouted.

"I am your friend, Nagumo!" Nitou replied. "just let me explain!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" Nagumo replied angrily. "ALL THIS TIME? I WAS THE BAD GUY AND SUZUNO WAS THE INNOCENT ONE?! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Nagumo... Calm down-!"

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Nagumo shouted even louder. "Don't tell me that you're my friend, 'cuz you're not." He lowered his tone into a soft growl. "...You're nothing but a monster." Nagumo glared at Nitou for the last time and left.

"Nagumo!" Nitou called, but Nagumo kept walking away.

* * *

Nagumo asked every person in the village to ask where Suzuno lived. Some didn't know, and some answered but confused him.

"Do you know where Suzuno lives...?" Nagumo was exhasted as he asked a woman and a little girl.

"Suzuno...? I don't know that name...-!"

"What does she look like?" The little girl asked.

"Ah...! She has light-gray hair, blue eyes, and...-!"

"Nerdy glasses! I know her!" The little girl giggled. "She lives over there!" She pointed.

"Thank you!" Nagumo bowed and rushed to where she was pointing to.

Nagumo knocked loudly on the gate. "SUZUNO! SUZUNO! CAN WE TALK? I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU!" Nagumo shouted, but there was no response. "SUZUNO!"

"HEY!" A lady went towards him. "Why are you knocking there?! There's no one home!"

"W-what? But Suzuno lives here right?" Nagumo asked worriedly.

"Oh, the little girl with glasses, yeah she does." She nodded.

"Then where is she and her family?"

"All three of them left." She replied.

"Left? To where?"

"I don't know! They transfered elswhere to get a new school for the two kids."

"But... I have to say something to her..."

"Sorry, kid, they're gone." The woman said sadly and left.

"...S-Suzuno's..." Nagumo stared blankly at the ground. "Gone?"

Nagumo went back home, looking at his feet. Then he found Hitomiko in front of the porch.

"Nagumo! My goodness!" Hitomiko aproached him. "where have you been? I was worried about you! Especially Atsuishi and Netsuha!" She kneeled.

"...Suzuno's gone." Nagumo looked down sadly.

"..." Hitomiko gave a sigh. "It's okay, Nagumo." She placed her hand on Nagumo's shoulder. "I know you're hurt and all, but it's for the best." Hitomiko smiled. "She'll be fine, okay?"

Nagumo nodded, without another word. "I'm glad you understand well, Nagumo." Hitomiko stood up. "Go on, fix your things and get dressed."

"Hai... Hitomiko-san." Nagumo continued going in the orphange.

Starting to tear up a little, Nagumo loosing a little hope in finding Suzuno, he didn't know what to do, he was just so guilty...

"Suzuno." Nagumo whispered to himself. "If I see you again, I just wanted to say..."

** "...I'm sorry."**

* * *

**-End of Chapter 9-**


	10. Unusual Visit

**~Nagumo's POV~**

* * *

Nobody would listen to me that Nitou lied... They knew if they believe me, Nitou would get mad at them, so I kept the truth for myself, until now, and yet, no one believes me. I am still recognized as the bad guy, it's been 6 years since Suzuno left. I still have no clue where to find her... I'm 13 for God's sake! And I'm too stupid to know where the hell she is. Because of what I did...

...I didn't even get to apologize to her.

**Chapter 10: Unusual Visit**

* * *

"Ah! Hitomiko-san!" Hiroto noticed Hitomiko and came to her.

"Hiroto?" Hitomiko turned. "What is it?"

"I got in!" Hiroto faintly smiled. "I'm going to school tour for a month! I can't believe I'm going to Osaka!"

"Oh? Really?" Hitomiko smiled. "Well, you're old enough now so, I'm allowing you then."

"But... Will you and father will be fine taking care of the orphanage without me?" Hiroto asked worriedly. "I won't go if you can't."

"Don't worry about us, Hiroto." Hitomiko answered. "Just have fun, and enjoy your stay in Osaka, okay?"

"Thanks Hitomiko-san!" Hiroto happily said and hugged Hitomiko.

"No prob." Hitomiko patted his head. "When is this, "School tour" happening?"

"Tomorrow!" Hiroto answered.

"TOMORROW?!" Hitomiko shockly said. "DID YOU FIX YOUR THINGS YET?!"

"Uhm... Nope."

"C'mon! Let's fix your bag, ." Hitomiko helped Hiroto pack his clothes and other belongings.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Hurry! Hurry, Hiroto! Your bus for Osaka will arrive at any momment!" Hitomiko carried a baggage down the stairs.

"The bus is here!" Yagami shouted after looking out the door.

"Hurry up Hiroto!" Hitomiko called out again.

"Bye Hiroto!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Don't forget to call the orphanage! We would want to know what it feels like being in Osaka!"

"Bye, minna! I'll miss you too!" Hiroto waved.

"Woah, you actually said "good-bye" to everyone in the orphanage." Nagumo pouted.

"Hiroto!" Yagami smiled and hugged him. "Bye."

Hiroto hugged back. "Farewell, Yagami-chan."

"C'mon! The bus is waiting!" Hitomiko carried the baggage again.

"Go ahead, Hitomiko-san." Hiroto smiled. "I still have to say good-bye to sertain people."

"Okay, then." Hitomiko smiled back and went ahead to load the bus with Hiroto's things.

"Nagumo." Hiroto placed out his hand. "I'll see you again in a month."

"What are you trying to say, smart-ass?" Nagumo glared.

"I'm trying to say "good-bye", idiot."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Nagumo!" Yagami growled.

"...Fine." Nagumo groaned and crossed his arms.

"Just shake my hand and I'm off." Hiroto annoyingly said. Nagumo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"...You may be the most annoying red-head I've met but, you're still my friend, Hiroto." Nagumo took and shaked Hiroto's hand. "Good-luck, bro."

"Thanks, Nagumo." Hiroto smiled and went off to the bus. Yagami and Nagumo followed.

"Be careful, Hiroto!" Hitomiko waved.

"Stay safe!" Yagami shouted.

"Okay! Bye!" Hiroto waved back at them from the open window. The bus started and left slowly. Hiroto started to close the window.

"...HIROTO! WAIT!" Nagumo ran and chased the bus.

"NAGUMO?!" Yagami shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"NAGUMO!" Hitomiko called.

"Huh?" Hiroto opened the window again. "Nagumo?"

"HIROTO! CAN YOU DO A FAVOR FOR ME?" Nagumo shouted as he continued running.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Hiroto asked. The bus ran a bit faster.

"IF YOU HEAR ANY NEWS ABOUT SUZUNO, TELL ME!" Nagumo replied.

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID..." Nagumo took a deep breath. "IF YOU HEAR ANY NEWS ABOUT SUZUNO, TELL ME OR CALL THE ORPHANAGE IMMEDIATELY!" Nagumo shouted louder. "OKAY?!"

"UNTIL NOW?! YOU'RE STILL LOOKING FOR HER?!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER!" Nagumo shouted angrily.

"OKAY! I WILL!" Hiroto answered, now putting his hands beside his mouth.

"THANKS!" Nagumo smiled and waved, starting to run slower.

"BYE NAGUMO!"

"BYE!"

Hiroto closed the window and sighed. "Oh, Nagumo." He chuckled.

* * *

When the bus arrived at Osaka, the tour started immediately, from the school campus, to the field, it took them 5 straight hours, and when it was over, they were assigned to stay in their rooms, then their free to go anywhere in the campus.

"Hey! Hiroto!" A boy in green hair aproached him.

"MIDORIKAWA?! NO WAY!" Hiroto widened his eyes. "IS THAT REALLY YOU?!"

"Who else would it be bro?" Midorikawa chuckled.

*brohug*

"How are you?" Hiroto asked happily.

"I'm feeling great, you?"

"Same." Hiroto laughed.

"How's the orphanage? It's been a while since I transferred here." Midorikiawa asked. "How's tulip-head?"

"The Orphanage is great, and Nagumo, never better." Hiroto chuckled.

"Ah... So I see that the orphanage is better without me, huh?" Midorikawa sighed.

"It's not like that!" Hiroto replied. "How's your 1 in a half year tour here?" Hiroto asked. (In tours, people who decide to stay here longer and decide to study there,  
the longest possible is only 1 in a half year then they return to their old school.)

"It's fine, 1 more month left." Midorikawa sighed. "I'm going to miss Osaka, though."

"Mine's one month tour!" Hiroto smiled. "We can go home together!"

"Really?" Midorikawa smiled back. "But... What if their mad at me that they think I don't want to be with them anymore."

"Nonsence! They miss you!"

"Really? W-well... Okay then." Midorikawa nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Good." Hiroto replied. "So, tell me more about your sch-!"

A girl with light-gray hair accidently bumps Hiroto's side, her books and folders scatter on the floor.

"Oh! S-Su-"

"I'M SO SORRY!" She gathered her things from the ground franticly.

"N-no! It's okay! Let me help you." Hiroto helped her get her things off the floor than gave them to her.

"T-thank you." She fixed her glasses, facing him.

"...!" Hiroto shockly stared at her.

"I-I'm very sorry..." She stuttered and looked down. "P-probably you're a tourist in our school... Please don't tell on me."

"...Suzuno?" Hiroto blurted out.

"...?!" She widened her eyes. "...H...Hiroto?!"

Both of them blankly stared at each other. She was Suzuno.

"You know each other?" Midorikawa asked.

"Yes." Hiroto nodded. "Suzuno..." Hiroto hugged her.

"...?" Suzuno hugged back confusely. "Hiroto?"

"A-ah!" Hiroto pulled back. "Sorry, I just can't believe that you're here."

Suzuno smiled faintly. "Me too."

"Hiroto, how'd you know her?"

"I... Uhm... She was one of my classmates back at our school at Grade 1."

"Ah... Because she is my classmate now." Midorikawa chuckled. "She's like the top 1 of our batch."

"Haha, I don't want to brag but, it's true."

"Are you being bullied lately?" Hiroto asked.

"why'd you ask? Because the answer is no, when I have Midorikawa around."

"Oh, stop it you." Midorikawa grinned.

"I-I didn't know you would be one of our schools tourists." Suzuno laughed.

"Me too." Midorikawa pouted. "Do you want to go to the canteen?"

"Sure!" Hiroto agreed.

"Okay." Suzuno smiled.

**...Nagumo must know this.**

* * *

**-End of Chapter 10-**


End file.
